Sweet nothings
by molly.sabrina
Summary: What happenens when Inuyasha meets someone from his past.. will she change his future.. or ruin it
1. Chapter 1

**HEY THIS IS MY NEW STORY ITS ABOUT THE GANG BUT WITH ONE MORE PERSON SO IT WILL CHANGE THE WAY YOU LOOK AT INUYASHA XD JK PROBABLY NOT BUT IT WILL BE TOTALLY DIFFERENT ITS STILL IN THE FEUDAL ERA SO HOPE YOU ENJOY! P.S. THE NAME MOLLY IS AWESOME AND I JUST REALLY LIKE IT XD**

** It was a warm summer day when the gang was walking down a path looking for jewel shards. Miroku was walking next to Inuyasha in the front with Sango and kagome walking behind talking. Shippo was on mirokus shoulder and kelala was on sangos.. They where getting bored and tired so they where gonna walk a little farther till they could stop and set up camp. that is until inuyasha froze, his ears where flicking none stop and he started to growl. Everyone looked at him bewidered afraid at what he was picking up until they heard screaming.**

** A young hanyou crashed threw the trees and right into inuyasha knocking him to the ground. She groaned and got up screaming" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY IM FIGHTING HERE" there was a growl and she took off back into the woods.**

**Inuyasha was frozen in place "molly?... molly!?... MOLLY!" he chased after her with everyone else exchanged clances before taking off after him. What they found was the very same women standing above a demon asking for answers which he wasn't giving **

**" WHERE IS HE!" she had her sword to his neck**

**" molly is it really you" inuyasha slowly walked forward. the women looked towards him causing her to get kicked in the jaw and the demon getting away**

**rubbing her jaw she stood up and glared that the man " thanks inuyasha i was about to get answers"**

**inuyasha laughed and hugged her " i missed you so much molly" **

**she smilled back " i missed you to inu"**

**Sango miroku and Kagome all gave confused looks at the sight before them... inuyasha was actually showing emotion actual emotion they where shocked..**

**Molly pulled back and laughed " look at you that last time i saw you kiky-hoe pinned you to a tree and that thing was not coming off trust me i tried" **

**" come on there are people I want you to meet" he took her hand and walked her over to his friends " molly these are my friends Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kelala, and Kagome.. kagome freeded me from the tree.. guys this is molly she is like my sister and my best friend.. She found me when I was abandoned and took care of me we grew up together and never left each others side.. Shes a Hanyou" **

**Molly chuckled " i better be a better sister then that ass hole sesshomaru... and yes i am a dog hanyou but my father was an Ice youki and my mother a demon slayer.. My mother passed away when i was 2 leaving me with my father and then he was killed 2 years later and I found inuyasha 3 months later"**

**Molly, in a word, was beautiful. She had shoulder length copper red hair with matching dog ears. Her eyes where the prettiest green, she had claws and fangs just like inuyasha and she wore black boots, black pants, a white low cut top, and her one ear was peirced. She was as tall as inuyasha and had an amazing sword attached to her hip (( yes her clothing is weird but I think she looks better in that so let it slid XD))**

**Miroku was the first to speak up he grabbed her hand and kissed it " what a beautiful women may i ask would you do me the honor of.." he didn't get to finish because molly punched him in the face " nope i will not" **

**Sango smiled " i like her"**

**Kagome was a little more careful everyone else seemed to like the new comer but she has been in this age for to long to just trust someone.. Everyone was around molly asking her questions but Inuyasha he seemed to sneak up on her and when he made his presents known she screamed " SIT! omg im sorry inu i didnt know it was you"**

**Molly starred in disbalieve " did you just... WOW.. ok can I get one of those man that would have been soo helpful with kouga.. saying im his women i don't belong to anyone but me.."**

**" kouga? he says your his women to" kagome asked ignoring the grumbeling coming from inuyasha**

**" yep ever since inu got pinned to the tree he wont leave me alone" molly shook her head. her ears started to rotate fast she seemed like she was tracking something.. Then her eyes widened " HIDE ME" **

**Kouga spoted molly and launched his self at her " MOLLY MY WOMEN" he wrapped his arms around her next and his legs around her hips and rubbed his cheek to hers**

**" GET HIM OFF GET HIM OFF PLEASE ILL DO ANYTHING" molly pleaded but inuyasha snickerd**

**" well kagome looks like your free" miroku looked to kagome**

**" wait.. Kagome? molly your traveling with MUTT FACE?" kouga yelled into mollys ear**

**" OWE HELLP SENSATIVE HEARING HERE" molly rubbed her damaged ear " GET OFF FATTY OR LAY OF THE DEER" kouga got off and went over and hugged kagome... Inuyasha started to growl and miroku and sango just sighed 'so much for no more kouga'**

** It was late in the evening and camp was set up Kouga didn't leave kagomes side and inuyasha couldn't stop growling.. Molly didn't care tho because she was to busy trying to rub her injured ear. Inuyasha noticed this and sat down beside her, he layed her head on his lap and started to rub his ear.. **

**" inu what are you doing" molly asked**

**" taking care of your ear... I remember when you use to do this to me when ever I was scared or alone or if they just hurt so now im returning the favor" inuyasha continued to rub**

**Molly just smiled and got comfy enjoying the ear rub she was getting until she fell asleep..**

**But inuyasha didn't stop he was to busy to notice she was asleep he was lost in his own world of thought. ' Molly's back my best friend is back and now i have kagome.. my world s complete.. it would be even better if i could kill that fle bag over there tho'**

** HEY HOPE YOU LIKED IT I LIKED IT IN MY HEAD**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY IM BACK :) DID YA MISS ME PROBABLY NOT ANYWAY HES A NEW CHAPTER THIS WILL BE KINDA SHORT SO DONT WORRY LOL**

Molly had been traveling with Inuyasha and his friends for 3 months now and it was always the same. Walk till your feet hurt; set up camp; kill some stupid demon that had a jewel shard, then start all over again. And man was she bored. She wasn't one for this life, she liked action ,adventure, romance. Anything but this sad poor routine she fell into.

Listening carefully, molly spotted a little pond not to far ahead; saying she was going to scout ahead for any danger she vanished- ignoring the other hanyous request.

Miroku chuckled " yep shes your best friend all right certainly listens" he walked on ahead with two giggling girls behind him. Grumbling he followed until they came upon the lake- it was frozen- in the middle stood a very pleased hanyou women.

" are ya just gonna stand there or are you guys gonna come have some fun" Molly launched forward and grabbed kagome's and sango's hands.

" molly i don't know how to do this" sango confessed

Molly simply smiled " its simple just put one foot in front of the other and glide" Molly pulled sango alone and slowly let her go to skate by her self " there u go you got it" she smiled and turned back to see miroku falling while kagome was trying to help him; shippo and kelala where having fun just running around trying to stay up right- one was missing- inuyasha.

Molly skated to the bank and held out her hand " come on.. remember when we use to do this all the time" molly looked back to there friends; then back to inuyasha "it was a long time ago ;i know but - do u remember what i use to say?"

"Life isn't fun alone.. Loneliness is the only darkness and friendship is the only light" inuyasha slowly took her hand and let molly drag him out on the ice.

They all skated for hours just relaxing and having fun. By night fall the lake was unfrozen and everyone was settled down sleep with full bellies. Inuyasha was in his perch, Kagome and shippo in the sleeping bag, sango by kagome with miroku next to her. Molly was peacefully sleeping against a tree until she picked up a fowl smell.

Looking at her comrades she glanced up to Inuyasha and saw he to was asleep. Taking it on herself to protect the group she grabbed her sword and took of i the direction of the smell.

When the smell of blood crossed inuyasha's nose he almost fell out of the tree- landing not so gracefully next to kagome; he grabbed his sword and followed, not noticing he earned the gazes of everyone else.

Reaching the source of the blood he saw Molly- in a heated battle with Kagura and a fierce panther demon- Molly was covered in blood but none of it seemed to be the opponents, just her's.

The panther demon was focused and landing hits on Molly left and right. When she was finally knocked to the ground the panther spoke " thank you for leading us to the jewel detector Molly... What a valuable resource you are"

Molly growled and spit blood before speaking " if i knew you where fallowing I would have never stayed.. How did you go under my radar sleep with a priest, a monk"

An evil laugh formed from kagura " stupid half-breed it matters not how we found you we where just sent to kill you and take the girl"

Inuyasha jumped in before they could say anymore pushing them back he defended his friend the best he could. When the fight was over he looked to Molly- eyes showing pain and betrayal " you... you betrayed us? How could you? I thought you where my friend Molly"

" Inuyasha please believe me I had no idea I swear I would have left if i knew they where fallowing" Molly attempted to stand but fell once again

Inuyasha growled " NO YOU WOULDN'T HAVE! I KNOW YOU MOLLY. YOUR NOTHING BUT A SELFISH IMMATURE BRAT!"

Molly was speechless, neither knew of the group behind them watching with interest

" NOT ONLY DID YOU BETRAY US. BUT YOU BETRAY ME.. I thought we where friends but i guess not.. I can never be friends with the likes of you"

" inu please im sorry I didn't know i swear" molly was on the brink of tears

" save it I dont want to hear anymore of your lies.. bitch"

A lone tear slid down her face as she was about to speak again but she was cut off

" GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE i DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN YOU PATHETIC DISGUSTING WORTHLESS HALF-BREED" Inuyasha was seething and didn't know what he said till he saw the shock all over Mollys face- his ears drooped and he imminently regretted what he said "molly im.."

"save it.. Your right i am nothing but a pathetic worthless half-breed" pushing her self to her feet- tears where running down her face- she left not turning around to see the shocked faces of there friends.

Inuyasha was hating himself he could always count on Molly. She was his family and he trusted her more then anyone and he just yelled at her called her the one thing everyone has been calling them their whole lives.

Molly understood he was upset she didn't blame him and she knew he didn't mean anything he said but what he said last crossed the line- the one person she thought would never ever call her thought. Shouted it.. What hurt the most was the way he said it.. He said it with so much hate, it sounded like he never like her; like it was all an act the whole time; like she was truly a nothing-


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY IM BACK SORRY BEEN BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND STUFF**

**The inuyasha gang walked alone the lonely path. Everyone was upset that Molly left so soon they all liked her and where hoping she would help take down Naraku.**

** Inuyasha lead the group as usual. Kagome noticed he seemed sadder then normal and thought it was only because Molly left. Everyone was silent until an evil laugh rang out.**

** inuyasha quickly unsheathed his sword ready to protect with his life. Looking around he saw nothing just heard the laugh then he caught sight of the white baboon. Taking his stance he was about to launch himself until he was suddenly frozen in place. **

**Sango and Miroku tried as well but where frozen and same with Kagome. They where all very confused until the spotted the source of the ice. Out of the forest, walked Molly calmly with her sword covered in ice looking at them then Naraku stepped out behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder he spoke.**

**" good job Molly gaining there trust and fooling them you are a great help now time for ur reward"**

**rolling her eyes she spun around and cut his head off "fake.. Why can't that man ever do his own business in person" turning back to the others she unfroze everyone but Inuyasha. Walking up tp him she looked PISSED. **

**"U didn't think I would come back for u, did u? I may be pissed but I'm not heartless" Sqeezing her hand into a fist she reeled back and punched him as hard as she could in the face. Breaking the ice and landed hard on the ground. "I should be pissed at what u said Inu but i'm not im more hurt then anything"**

**Looking to the others and seeing there shocked faces she put her sword away and took his turning around she walked past them " come on guys he deserves to lay there in a pain for a while. Maybe he will learn a lesson or relieaze how I felt for the 50 years he was pinned to that damn tree by that dead bitch"**

**Miroku looked to Inuyasha and turned around and fallowed Molly. Sango and Kagome looked at each other and soon fallowed **

**Stopping Molly turned back "track us down when you get out inu" Raising her hand, an Ice barror built its self around Inuyasha, turning back she walked off with inu's so called 'pack'**

**She had to admit it felt really good to be a part of a family again**


End file.
